Python
Python was adopted from Icetiger101 and now belongs to Colfea, if you wanna use him in a story please ask me first. And don't edit this page unless your an admin, thank you! Appearance Python is a first gen pup. He is a mix breed mutt, nobody's really sure what kind of a mix he is. He is mostly brown, but he has white specks on his upper front and back legs, as well as on his cheeks. His eyes are light blue. His ears are semi-floppy, pointing forwards. He is about the same size as Zuma or Rocky. He tends wear a white lab coat, with long sleeves, he doesn't wear it when he's playing or anything, though. Personality Python is a very cheerful pup. He can tend to be a bit shy around new pups or people, but once he warms up to them he will be very friendly. If someone is rude to him, he will tend to go quiet for some time, not talking to that pup. He loves his friends and family, and will do anything to protect them. He loves to hangout with his friends, although will hesitate if their going somewhere dangerous. He is usually quite quiet, he has a pretty good memory He doesn't really stand-up to bullies, he just lets them push him around. Bio Python grew up in a family. His dad was a scientist and his mum was a doctor, and they both taught Python all they knew about their careers. He was very happy as a puppy, his parents loved him very much, he didn't have any siblings. He loved his life, but one day his family's house caught fire, and he was the only one to escape. He wasn't sure what to do then, so he just ran, and ran. He lived most of his puppy life on the streets, and was bullied quite a bit. One day, Zuma saw him and became friends with him, afterwards he told him he had no where to live, so Zuma said he could stay at the lookout. He is not an official member of the Paw Patrol, but if they need help with anything to do with science or medical stuff he will help them. (I really have to re-write this sometime, it's terrible, so many gaps and holes.) Crush He has a crush on Melodia Stories By me: By others: Trivia * He is best friends with Ira * He tends to wear a lab coat * He is not an official member of the Paw Patrol, but helps them when they need it, and lives at the lookout * He knows a lot about medical stuff, and science * He's very afraid of fire, due to something that happened in his past * His kids are Vyper, Choir and Spiro * Ryder built him a lab in the lookout, so he could do all his sciency stuff in it * He likes to help Marshall with his EMT stuff, giving him advice when he needs it Gallery Image-1498316221.jpg|Original adoption pic, line art by Zcherozrodesidz, coloured by Icetider101 sketch-1502252586301.png|Python wearing his lab coat Imager.jpg|Adorable gift from Icetiger101! It's so cute, thanks Icy! Imagehereyouare.jpg|Gift from Icy! So adorbs, thanks sis! Python.png AskMyOC3.png Couple's Coco.png PythonbyJade.jpg|Veru cute pic from JadeTheCombatPup Category:Mixed Breed Category:Males Category:1st gen Category:First gen Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Colfea's Chara